Purple Lullabies
by TribbleTrouble
Summary: Joey was supposed to be many things- a caring brother, a loyal best friend and a mutt. But instead he's the foreign drug whore, who happens to have caught the eye of the resident billionaire. AU Slash


Disclaimer: I don't own and I'm making any money off of this.  
>Summary: Joey was supposed to be many things- a caring brother, a loyal best friend and a mutt. But instead he's the foreign drug whore, who happens to have caught the eye of the resident billionaire. AU Slash<br>Warnings include: Explicit Drug Use, Whoring/Prostitution, Swearing, I'll add more as the story progresses.  
>Chapter Rating: PG<br>Word Count: 611

* * *

><p>Purple Lullabies<br>By: TribbleTrouble

-Prologue-

The sky was dark when Joey kicked the front doors to the apartment open. The bitter, autumn chill rushed into the dark apartment as he dragged himself in. He scanned the space before him, there was no sign that his father was home. A sense of relief swept through him. Wiping his bloodied mouth on the sleeve of his black hooded sweater, Joey flicked the lights on and headed straight for the washroom. He walked inside and locked the door.

The blond glanced at himself in the mirror. The moment he saw the battered reflection of himself, Joey let out a heavy sigh. Bruises painted his face, the largest one stretching from the sharp curve of his jaw to arch of his cheekbone. A cut lip and an angry red marks on his neck- Joey bowed his head, the floor beneath him was moving under him. His legs trembled, tired Joey let himself fall backwards to the locked doors. No sooner did his back press against the flat wood of the door his weak legs give out.

"Shit." Joey breathed.

The teen closed his eyes he tried to regain control of his pounding heart, the shifting of his vision and numbness that filled him. But everything was spinning before him, the beige colour of the shower curtains, the cracked ivory tiles, the hum of the ventilator, all swirling into one deafening buzz in his mind. And before he could blink his eyes, Joey's world was clouded in darkness.

When Joey woke up, he was on a sofa. A blanket draped over him and the solemn face of his father staring back at him. He opened his mouth to say 'morning da,' to bring a smile on his dad's hard pressed lips but his mouth ached with an unexpected amount of pain. Suddenly the memories of the night before came to him. Joey swallowed, he could feel his heart speeding. His father looked tired, heavy bags rimmed his eyes and he was still wearing his work clothes.

The older man was holding a cup in his hands; he looked down into the mug and said quietly, "I thought this was supposed to stop Joey."

Joey felt his heart stop. His dad knew.

"I thought that if I stopped drinking that you would stop this. I thought that if I got a job and worked hard, that you would stop this. I thought that I could trust you Joey. I thought I could trust you to stop." The disappointed tone of his father's voice clung to the air; the blond haired man looked at his son, the once hopeful blue eyes dead.

"I thought… Why?" The last word was spoken with so much betrayal, that Joey couldn't bear to look at his father.

Silence was his only answer. No words could come to his lips, he couldn't apologize- he wouldn't dare. 'Why?' echoed in Joey's mind. It was because he was weak. It was because unlike his father, he couldn't move on. He couldn't change no matter how hard he tried. Guilt welled in his stomach; it was getting hard for him to breathe. He felt constricted- bound to the sofa, bound under his dad's silent stare.

The sound of rustling brought Joey out from his torturous mind. His dad had gotten up, Joey noticed that the dark blue uniform had wrinkles deeply etched into the material. He had been watching over him since the moment he got home.

"Dad?" Joey managed to whisper, the guilt made it hard to say anything beyond the soft tone. The older blond turned at his son's call, looking his child in defeat.

"Help me."

A/N: Well that's the first installment; the next chapter shouldn't many more than a couple of days. I want to know first if anyone interested, before I invest my time, considering I don't have much anymore. I am a slow writer so updates are going to take me awhile.


End file.
